Andrew Scott
Andrew Scott / GR13 is the main antagonist in the 1992 film Universal Soldier. He is portrayed by Dolph Lundgren. Film Scott is a vicious individual, even by the standards seen in the dark days of the Vietnam War. It is believed that he had gone completely insane and indeed by the time he is first encountered by Private Luc Devereaux / GR44, he is a brutal madman who had taken to mutilating many innocent people via cutting off their ears. Scott holds a boy and a girl hostage and confronts Devereaux, becoming enraged when Devereaux tries to reason with him. He shoots the boy dead and demands that Devereaux prove his loyalty by killing the girl. Devereaux refuses to kill an innocent so Scott attempts to shoot her himself, but Devereaux intervenes. Scott ends up killing her anywhere with a grenade. Infuriated, Devereaux turns on Scott and the two soldiers shoot each other to death. The next morning, officials find the two men's bodies and order them to be frozen in ice and labelled "missing in action". Sometime later, Scott and Devereaux, along with other recently deceased soldiers, are brought back to life with robotic implants and their memories are wiped. They are sent to the hoover dam where terrorists are planning to blow it up along with some hostages, and Scott and Devereaux manage to kill many of the terrorists. Devereaux later regains his memory after spotting two hostages resembling the two Vietnamese villagers Scott previously killed, and he recognises Scott as one of the other androids. Deveraux, Scott and the other soldiers are put in rejuvenation tanks to cool off because although they've become much stronger and bulletproof, their bodies need to cool off, meanwhile a reporter named Veronica Roberts and her assistant sneek into the miltary base because they had heard about the project they were working on while inside they discover one of the soldiers who had been shot earlier having his wounds healed, her assistant accidentally activates the alarm and Scott, Deveraux, and a few others are sent after them, they catch them and they plead with them to spare their lives but Scott who has also regained his memories quickly executes her assistant, as he prepares to kill Veronica Deveraux knocks the gun out of his hand and takes Veronica with him driving her off to safety while the others shoot at him, Scott declares him a traitor. General Perry who had organized the super soldiers tells the soldiers to follow them, Deveraux and Veronica takes refuge at a motel where she heals his bullet wounds by submerging him in a bathtub full of ice because he was aware that he needed ice to heal, later that night Scott and some other soldiers riddle their room with bullets while they escape, as they return to the base Scott takes over the organization and kills General Perry and the scientists and keeps their ears as a necklace like he had done in Vietnam, some time later he goes to a supermarket as a hangout with the other soldiers and they live in the freezer and eat the frozen meat, later they are discovered and the police are called on them Scott kills all the officers sent after them. Some time later they ambush Deveraux and Veronica at a gas station, but they are unaware that Deveraux had rigged the gas station to explode, the explosion kills all but Scott and one of the other soldiers, sometime later Deveraux and Veronica are arrested and taken on a prison bus Scott murders a semi truck driver and follows them, he shoots at the bus killing the driver while the other soldier drives the semi, eventually after a long chase the two vehicles collide and crash off a cliff exploding on impact Deveraux and Veronica rolled out at the last minute. Deveraux and Veronica take refuge at Deveraux's parents' farm where they discover that 30 years have passed since Vietnam and that Deveraux is in his 50's and that the implants and chemicals have preserved him, it is later revealed that Scott is still alive and he takes Deveraux's parents hostage, je hides out in the barns and kidnaps Veronica using her to lure out Deveraux then he has her run while he throws a grenade at her seemingly killing her in a repeat of the situation in Vietnam, Deveraux attacks Scott in a rage and they have a long brawl, fearing that he is losing the fight, Scott injects himself with a super serum to make himself even stronger. He nearly beats his opponent to death but Deveraux manages to swipe one of the needles from Scott and injects himself too. With one powerful punch, Scott is knocked into a wheat thresher and impaled on its spikes, seemingly killing him. When Deveraux goes to inspect the body, Scott suddenly awakens and attempts to strangle him. Deveraux breaks Scott's arm and activates the wheat thresher, pulling Scott inside and chopping him to pieces. It is revealed that Veronica survived the grenade blast because some machinery sheilded her from the blast. ''Universal Soldier: Regeneration'' Category:Military Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mass Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Gunmen Category:Sociopaths Category:Deceased Villains Category:Immortals Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Male Villains Category:Article stubs